


i get tired of running (now i'm running with you)

by feloriel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Pre-Final Days, they/them pronouns for Azem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloriel/pseuds/feloriel
Summary: Partying isn't really his scene, though going to one won't be much of a chore – but only if right people were to ask.
Relationships: Azem/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV), Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	i get tired of running (now i'm running with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is nothing but an extremely self-indulgent story about two gremlins and an old man. I just want them to be happy ;w;
> 
> Fair warning - the setting is quite modernish? That's how I see Amaurot anyway.

"Come on, Hades, don't be such a grouch! You've promised to at least try!" 

"I promised you nothing", grumbles Hades and ducks to avoid a swat from Azem. "And isn't that a bit too careless for a person in your position? Shouldn't  _ you _ be the responsible one?" 

He startles when approached from behind, arms suddenly sneaking around his waist and pulling him in. White hair spills onto his shoulder, Hyth pressing his cheek to Hades' neck and squeezing tighter. 

"That was always you, dear. And Azem  _ is _ responsible – but it's their vacation, after all.  _ And _ they've already graduated – we didn't," Hades huffs, making him softly laugh into breath-damp skin. "Plus I distinctly remember you promising to go to at least one student party before we do, so, yes, dear, you absolutely have to." 

"Promise to make it all worth it," Azem winks at him and grabs his hands from where they rest atop Hyth's. "If you hate it so much we will leave but at least give it a chance. We can even start early on drinking if that makes it easier."

And… no. He isn't that bad, thinks Hades. Well, he is a bit awkward, alright, and places his studies at Akadaemia first, but sometimes he drinks with these two and never complains when they do weird shit that straight up gives him an aneurism. They even pull him into all that and it never results in anything good. Once they broke into a phytobiology lab in the middle of the night after one too many shots and a TAs staying up late caught them in the middle of trying to make a hole in one of the bigger barriers. Azem just wanted to feed one of the concepts, Hyth was reading the notes in a misguided attempt to figure out what it liked, and Hades– well, he was just worried that it would get onto his spotless academic record. It almost did and his only saving grace was being in that TAs good books.

"Are you sure it's not just looking for excuses to get blackout drunk?" asks Hyth with a wry smile, nosing the underside of Hades' jaw; he suddenly biter at a sharp angle there, making Hades shudder and clutch at Azem's fingers. They, an absolute bastard, had the gall to laugh and grip his hands tighter. 

"I wouldn't want to miss Hades finally trying to act like a normal student." 

"But I already am one," he argues, scowling. "Last time I checked, partying wasn't really on the curriculum, just like sleeping through every single lecture."

Hyth laughs and it's totally unfair because his lips brush an already tender patch of skin – Hades bites his cheek and tries to shake Azem's hands off. The fucker just pulls him closer, trapping his hands between their chests, and throws their arms around two men's necks. They don't stop laughing either, joining Hythlodaeus, and should've been mocking and demeaning and offensive – Hades is very easy to offend, extremely so – but it wasn't any of those things, and some part of him wondered when he stopped overthinking their words. 

"Hell if I go with you now," still, Hades grumbles for the sake of it and leans in further, resting his head on Azem's shoulder and closing his eyes. 

"If you truly hate it so much we'll stay in," whispers Hyth, rubbing his hip. 

"No, that's alright," he lightly scratches at the spot just below Azem's collarbone and grabs at the cotton robe. At this point, the mood shifted so far from what it was just minutes ago that it's almost giving him a backlash. "I did promise that, after all. It's not that big of a deal." 

It truly isn't and they know it, though Hades must admit he is quite a bit anxious. These two must feel that by now, it's not like they didn't have to deal with this before. 

"Alright. We weren't joking though – the moment you say you've been having too much fun we can go back, get into bed and forget it even happened." 

He nods, sensing the seriousness coming from Hyth and turns his head to Azem instead of the blank wall of his dorm. With eyes closed, it's easier for him to see souls – and their soul has ever been a particularly bright one, easy to get lost in.

Either way, it wouldn't matter if he goes or not. They'd like him there and he was never good at denying them, especially when it came to inconsequential things like this. Hades will go and make them both happy and likely forget it in a day like a fever dream. Maybe it can even make a nice memory to joke about on the evenings when they feel nostalgic and too old for what they really are – they have many of those, ones that make Azem's eyes crease up and pull at Hyth's lips, and ones that make Hades groan and want to hide in another room from all the secondhand embarrassment. The thought still makes him happy. He loves them so much it's getting ridiculous. 

Hyth shifts – or that's Azem pulling him in, he isn't the one most aware of his physical body and feels others even less, but one of the hands on his waist pulls away to touch Azem. They seem to be doing something – kissing, most likely, these two always have a hard time staying away from each other; Hades has absolutely no chance of keeping up with them. Azem's new duties have been giving them a hard time for quite a while now, leaving close to no time for dating or even meeting up, so he can't fault them for doing it with him sandwiched right in the middle. It's quite nice, all in all. Still, he doesn't feel like joining. Their hands are warm, calmingly so, and he relaxes into them, letting go of Azem's robe just for his hands to fall on their hips. He isn't a peculiarly touchy person, has never been, but these two seem to be an exception. 

An exception seems like an apt description of what they are, and not just when it comes to Hades himself. 

He sighs, hides his face in Azem's shoulder, feels a hand brushing at his cheek.

"Alright. As long as you don't throw me to the wolves."

"Wouldn't even dream of it."

Somehow, he believes them. It shouldn't come as a surprise though – they always were the worst of his weaknesses.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter, i'd love to know more ffxiv people who are also into ancient gays - @felorielle  
> (though be warned - it's mostly in russian)


End file.
